Secret
by KissingFire
Summary: Clary leaves Jace, thinking they're siblings. When a friend from her past finds her, she'll discover the shocking truth about Clary's disappearance.
1. Prologue

**Basically, I'm writing this bcuz im in a writer's block on 'I Can See You', so I'm writing, like, 3chaps 4 this.**

**Summary: Clary left Jace when they thought they were siblings. Read and find out why.**

Clary Fray sat on her little loveseat in her apartment, sketchpad balanced on her knees. She poised a pencil above the paper, searching her mind for some new inspiration.

She closed her eyes, and let her pencil fall on the pad, letting her mind sketch without thinking.

Her small hand flew around the pad, her mind empty and blank.

Clary opened her eyes when the drawing was finished, and scowled. It was another picture of _him_. God. Clay ran fingers through her hair, tugging at the loose strands.

She needed a break. Clary stood up, and walked tiredly over to her bathroom, where she bent over the toilet and heaved everything out of her stomach.

Clary stared at her reflexction in the mirror, her face red and glowing, despite the fact she'd been hurling ten seconds earlier.

She wiped the vomit off her face, throwing on her extra large T and elastic band jeans.

Clary left her apartment, because, Christ, she needed some air to clear her obsessive thoughts about her brother.

She ignored the stares she got when she walked at Central Park or just the library. She'd gotten used to them; the pitying looks, the disgusted glares, the coughs of 'prositute', 'whore', and 'slut'.

Clary had left Brooklyn for Manhattan, where she'd avoided Pandemonium, Taki's, and the Institute, of course.

She ate as healthy as possible, trying to hide her body under baggy clothes.

Clary entered the mall, where she absolutely_ adored _to eat at the food court.

She was passing Victoria's Secret, it was on her way to the food court, when she recognized somebody shockingly familiar posing in the windows, wearing nothing but a black lacy G-string and matching bra.

"Isabelle?"

Isabelle was standing on a platform, posing like an exotic dancer about to strip.

Clary's mouth fell open, just standing in front of the window, staring at her ex-best friend.

"Lesbo," somebody coughed at her.

She glared and flipped that person off.

Clary hesitantly stepped forward and tapped the glass. Isabelle's annoyed black eyes snapped to stare at her.

A piercing, shrill scream cut through the mall like a knife.

Isabelle ran out of the store and launched herself at Clary, holding on like a monkey.

"OhmyGodohmygodohmygod, CLARY!" Isabelle screamed, squeezing Clary tighter and tighter, till Clary had to pant to breathe.

She pulled away, breathing hard. "You know," she said. "I didn't expect you to be this happy to see me."

Isabelle snorted. "Are you kidding? Jace'll start eating again when he hears you're back-"

Clary flinched alittle at his name, but said nothing.

Isabelle was giving her a disapproving once-over, and was opening her mouth to tell Clary just what she thought of her wardrobe, when she sucked in a breath when she came to her midriff.

"Clary," she breathed. In shock or horror, Clary couldn't tell. She had a feeling it was a little bit of both.

"You're _pregnant."_

**Sorry the chapter's short...review and I'll UD 2morrow.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Taki's

***Sighs in exasperation* I don't have much interest in this story, but it's a Clace story so I can't leave it unwritten...**

CPOV

Me and Izzy didn't say much as I led her to the food court. I could sense her feelings rolling off of her like a tidal wave, and I'm pretty sure the words 'whore' and backstabbing slut' were rolling around in her mind.

My favorite restraunt there was the classic 'Mickey D's', so, natrually, that's the direction I was headed.

Isabelle's fingers caught my sleeve, pulling me back so hard I was actually lifted a couple of feet off the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded in that voice she used to use whenever I'd try to escape from letting her dress me up.

I was pretty much still in shock, but had enough sense in me to point a weak finger at the Mickey D's sign.  
"McDonald's."

Isabelle's face twisted in disgust, looking like the Izzy I had left behind months ago.

"Gawd," she hissed, looking like a cat defending it's kill. "The _calories_. And besides," she pointed at my stomach. "That baby needs healthy food, not some greasy crap from a fast food hellhole."

I rolled my eyes. "Iz, I've been eating fastfood since I-" I trailed off, not wanting to say 'left'.

She ignored me. Typical Izzy. "What you need," she went on, tugging me along with her. "Is some real food. Maybe some Taki's..."

I shook my head quickly, already remembering that restraunt that looked like a prison and served food for a palace.

"Hell, no," I said.

Isabelle didn't falter her power walking. "Don't hell, no me, Clarissa Fray!" she said superiorly. "You are eating lunch with me and Simon and that is FINAL."

Well, when she used that tone of voice, I couldn't really argue with her, now could I?

Sadly, because we were in Manhattan, the sidwewalks and streets were crowded and we were so squished we couldn't move.

Isabelle, being the very subtle person she was, screamed. "Make way, coming through! Make way for a pregnant lady!"

Our path was quickly cleared.

On the subway, Izzy sat next to me and held my hand, noticing my nervous looks at the predatory looking men surrounding us.

"Dykes," some dude called out, causing everyone else on the subway snicker.

Isabelle's dark head snapped up, and she narrowed her dark eyes at the man who'd called out. "What was that, dickwad?" she said in a dangerously soft voice.

He failed to hear the warning in her voice. Retard. "I said," he sneered. "Dykes."

The others jeered.

Isabelle was up faster than a heartbeat, and was standing nose to nose with him. "What makes you think that?" she asked in a growl.

He raised his eyebrows innocently. "Well, you _did_ get her pregnant, am I right?"

The freakin' _nerve_ of some men.

Isabelle's fist was blindingly fast, and connected with the man's jaw before he could duck or block it.

The force of her hook punch **(Go, Izzy!)** sent him spinning, and then collapsing face first, blood forming and trickling from his mouth.

"Suck balls, you gay ballerina!" I called out softly, causing Izzy to laugh and the other men to scowl resentfully at us. Huh. I had a feeling we weren't welcome back at the subway.

uvhfubhi;klnpoib'/;bnobj'bno'

IPOV

Seeing Clary pregnant was a slap in the face to me.

Who was the father? When did it happen?

And the major question that I wanted to ask her, but was afraid to: What about Jace?

ochguovegi;beugv

CPOV

Taki's looked just as I'd remembered: All brick and mystical creatures that only kids and mundanes can read and dream about.

Izzy led me to a booth, sliding in.

I stared at her, still standing, my eyes begging her not to make me explain why I wasn't sitting.

She frowned. "Clary?"

I pointed reluctantly to my bulging stomach, the answer to why there was no way in hell I would be able to fit in that cramped booth.

Isabelle looked at me blankly for a moment, not exactly understanding. Then her eyes traveled to my round stomach, and her eyes widened in understanding.

"Kaelie!" she called. The blond faerie/waitress hurried over to our table, blue eyes widened inquistively. "Yes, Isabelle?"

Isabelle pointed at my round stomach. "We need some takeout."

Kaelie stared at my stomach, her lipgloss covered mouth open. How rude.

Isabelle noticed this, and snapped, "When you're done checking out my best friend, get our fuckin' boxes ready so we can order."

Kaelie's face flushed but she scowled. "Fine. What'd you want then?"

I rolled my eyes. "I feel so welcome."

Izzy stood up, moving threateningly over to where Kaelie stood. Kaelie sighed. "Okay, okay. Welcome to Taki's. May I take your order?"

Isabelle nodded. "I'll have the usual," she said in a sweet voice. I knew better than to stare in shock. Isabelle didn't sound like she was about to rip out Kaelie's throat, like she had a second ago.

Kaelie turned to look at me, careful not to look down at my stomach. "And for you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger-"

"She'll have your sage salad," Izzy cut in. I stared at her, to furious to speak. Who'd she think she was? My girlfriend? I could order my own food!

"With a large glass of cocoanut milk and some fish."

Eww...

Then she rattled off a large series of dishes, undoubtfully for the Lightwoods.

My chest tightened at the thought of them.

I sat on the table while glaring at Izzy as Kaelie wobbled off on her high-heels. "Well?"

Isabelle looked up from her tiny little makeup mirror, where she was applying, of course, makeup. "Well, what?"

I exhaled in exasperation, crossing my arms, which rested comfortably on my huge stomach. "I can order my own food, thank you ever so kindly."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, but unless you want an oompaloompa for a kid, I'd suggest you start eating healthy."

I sighed. "Thanks, I guess."

Isabelle smiled. "I know, I'm the best." she looked over my shoulder, her eyes brightening. "Simon!"

I looked at the direction she was staring at, my mouth falling open.

Standing in the doorway of Taki's, holding the door open, stood Simon.

His eyes widened when he saw me, his mouth opening when he saw my stomach. I didn't care if he thought I was a whore, or that he didn't want to see me after these six months.

Because I'd missed him, almost as much as I'd missed the blond.

And that's why, with a scream, I flung myself across the restraunt and into his open arms.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me. **


	3. The GoldenHaired Boy

**Whoopee. I have two reviews 4 this. More than I was counting on, to be honest...**

**Here's third chap. :)**

SPOV

I don't know how long I stood there, holding my best friend as she sobbed in my chest, her frail body shaking.

Clary was thinner than she'd been last I saw her; her red hair was drab looking, her skin a sickly pale, no longer that soft fair white.

Her only real weight was from her stomach. That held her _baby. _

The thought made me a little sick, to be honest.

I pulled away a little, studying her tear-streaked face.

"Horomones much, Fray?" I asked jokingly, not betraying my concern and disgust.

She gave a weak, wattery laugh, leaning into me.

I looked over at my girlfriend, who was looking at the redhead with the same concern and adoration was feeling.

"Jace won't be happy with this," I told her quietly, not missing how Clary stiffened a little at his name.

I knew the guilt she was feeling, and couldn't help but feel that she deserved to feel that, but then felt angry with myself for thinking that.

After Clary had left, something inside Jace had...died.

He was like an empty shell; a zombie.

He never ate unless it was forced down his throat.

He never slept. If he did, he'd wake screaming at the top of his lungs, yelling Clary's name and other nonsense.

He never hunted anymore. The thrill of killing had died away with the rest of him.

He never checked out other girls, especially the hot ones.

I shuddered at the thought of his reaction to seeing Clary...pregnant, would be.

I leaned over, pressing my lips to Clary's ear.

I knew Isabelle wouldn't be jealous. She'd understand what I was trying to do.

"Clary," I breathed in her ear, stirring some of her red hair. She didn't respond, just held onto me.

"Clary." I tried again. This time, she looked up, and I could see the pain in her face, making me realize that we weren't the only ones who had suffered.

"Clary," I whispered. "We have to go."

She nodded wordlessly, Izzy grabbing the food and me grabbing her hand, leading her to the busy streets of Brooklyn.

ehfgbw4ifberbvhrt

CPOV

The Institute was larger than I remembered, and more intimidating.

Isabelle and Simon walked on, me trailing slowly behind them, already dreading seeing the blond that lived behind those walls, probably waiting for his lunch.

Simon noticed my hesitation, grabbing my hand and gently leading me to the door.

Isabelle glanced at me. "Care to do the honors?" she asked, jerking her head at the door.

I shook my head, stepping forward nervously, placing my palm on the glossy wood.

"In the name of the Clave," I said in a shaky voice. Simon put his arm around me comfortingly. "I ask entry to this holy-" The door swung open.

"Hellhole," Simon finished, tugging me inside after him.

I pulled him back out, curiousity plain on my face. "I thought you weren't allowed in..."

Izzy shook her head. "Magnus put a charm that allows him," she said, stepping in, her heels clicking on the floor.

Shrugging, I followed her.

gygvpuebrfvp

JPOV

I sat on my bed, staring up at teh white ceiling.

I felt nothing.

I saw nothing.

She wasn't here, and she was never coming back. She'd said as much in her note she'd left.

_Dear Jace, _it'd said.

_I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't hide this from everyone I love. And last night...You're my first Jace. My first and my last. _

_I can't look you in the eye, remembering what we did, and pretending to act like a caring sister. So I'm leaving. I'm leaving, and I can't come back. _

_Something happened that night...it's going to destroy me. It'd destroy you if you found out, and can't let that happen. _

_I don't love you like a lover. _

_I love you like a sister._

_Get over me, please. _

_Make it better for both of us. _

_Love you. _

_Your sister,_

_Clary_

When I'd first read the note, I'd thought it was just some sort of nightmare.

Clary wouldn't leave me. We belonged to gether.

Even that night, she'd said so, saying that she loved me and didn't care what others say. The Seelie Queen was right. Love made people liars.

"Jaacce," Isabelle hollered from downstairs. "Foods here."

I groaned, throwing my pillow over my face, trying to drown out her voice.

"JACE." Simon. Great. Leech was here. Again.

"Jace, get your blond ass down here." Magnus. It just wasn't my lucky day, was it?

"Fine!" I yelled, standing up and stretching with more force than neccissary.

God, those morons were always sticking their heads up my ass, giving me fake sympathy. I didn't want sympathy; I wanted _her. _

Or at least to see her, make sure she was taking care of herself.

I trudged to the elevator, slamming my finger to the buttons, impatience rolling off of me.

The elevator was an old piece of crap, groaning and creaking as it slowly eased it's way down.

When it finally landed, I was out, the smell of Taki's reaching my nostrils.

Normally, months ago, before she left, that smell would've made my stomach growl, made me hungrier.

But now, as the scent swept over me, it smelled bland and stale; flavorless.

I'd probably have been fighting a demon with Alec and Izzy, kicking ass.

We'd be laughing and joking about it, eager for dinner.

But now...we rarely spoke to eachother, taking time to avoid eachother, never really looking at eachother. I kept holed up in my room, and they lived their happy little lives, not realizing their love would eventually destroy them, leaving them heartless and dead. Like me.

Sighing, I opened the kitchen door, and froze.

There _she_ was, sitting at _my_ table, eating _my_ food, sitting in _my_ chair.

Her red hair was down, in soft waves down her back, her bright green eyes sparkling with laughter. But if you looked closely, you'd notice how her green eyes were sad and blank, like she was trying to put on a happy face for the sake of everybody else.\

She was paler than I remembered, and yet still more beautiful.

I must've forgotten her beauty. Or maybe I'd made myself forget.

I stared at her, basking in her beauty.

As if feeling my eyes on hers, she turned to look at me, her eyes softening.

I took in her appearance, and it took all my strength not to scream. How could she have done this to me? Why would she do this to me?

She was back, in my house, with me and Simon and the Lightwoods, where she belonged.

So why the hell was she _pregnant?_

**Aww, poor Jace...**

**REVIEW! And I might make him happy...;)**


	4. My Way Of Saying I Don't Forgive You

**Well, I guess the plot wuz a little predictable...What the hell, I'm finishing anyways.**

CPOV

He was more beautiful than I remembered, all gold and white and black, his body inked with maps of wars and imperfections. Well, to me they just completed and perfected him.

He was standing in the doorway, his golden eyes flat and dead, looking very much like mine had the past six months.

"Jace," Izzy said, interrupting me of my musings. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He didn't even look at me, his eyes on her. "I was," he said, and just for moment, it looked like his eyes had flickered in my direction. "But I'm not hungry anymore. Besides," he added, his face blank with that scary calm expression of his. "My seat's already taken." he jerked his head at me, not once looking at me.

I felt like somebody had stuck a dagger in my heart with a rusted blade, and twisted it like a doorknob, before jerking it back out.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Izzy, who looked like she'd swallowed a demon, her face twisted with disgust as she looked at Jace.

"Fine," she said shortly. "But you have to be down for dessert. I made us some cake-"

I was about to open my mouth to tell her that I was full from all my flounder and shrimp, when I felt bile rise in my throat.

I jumped up and flew to the bathroom, hand over my mouth.

"Clary?" Izzy called anxiously. "What is it?"

I could hear the others call my name, all except for Jace. But at the moment, I didn't care.

I fell to my knees in front of the toilet, and bent over, throwing up everything I'd just eaten.

givkhy; vkd jdgvyihfv

I was still bent over, when I felt a warm hand on my back, gently rubbing it. I recognized those hands; that touch. I didn't awknowledge him, knowing he'd just pull away.

"Clary," he whispered, sending chills through my body. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, leaning over to gag.

I heard his worried intake of breath, and warm arms wrap around me, picking me up in bridal style.

I leaned into his warm, broad chest, praying to Raziel I wouldn't vomit on the gorgeous blond.

He brought me to his room; I immediataly recognized it from it's monk like neatness.

He gently placed me on his bed, and went into the bathroom, coming back out with a wet washcloth and a bucket.

He held me in his lap, rocking me gently as I was sick, crooning soothing words in my ears and wiping my face with the warm cloth.

I crumpled into him when I'd gotten rid of everything in my stomach, sagging against his chest.

He pushed me off and onto the bed, and went back to the bathroom, emptying out the contents of the bucket.

I sat up, staring at him quizzically. "Jace," I said, feeling a pain erupt in my gut at the taste of his name on my tongue for the first time in months. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?"_ I heard something heavy drop, and Jace stomped in, anger and frusteration on his face. The first two emotions he's shown in months.

I cowered away from him, my arms instinctively wrapping around my stomach.

Jace noticed my flinch, my arms, my terrified expression, and his face filled with shock and hurt.

"Clary," he whispered, reaching out to me. "I'd never hurt you. You know that-"

I couldn't help it; I flinched away.

Anger filled his face like a mask. "What are YOU FUCKIN' AFRAID OF?"

I looked at him for the first time, my eyes boring into his. "You," I whispered. "You've already hurt me."

He stepped back clumsily, almost tripping over his own feet.

I felt guilt wash over me and wished I could take those hurtful words back, but knew he wouldn't listen.

"Jace," I whispered. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't." His cold flat voice cut me off. "Don't say what you don't mean."

I bit my lip, silently begging myself not to cry.

"But, Jace, I do mean it." The words were a helpless plea.

He shook his head.

Jace stood up, and touching my cheek lightly, with the back of his knuckles, stroking my cheek lightly.

I shivered at his touch, and stared at him in shock when he pulled away.

"That," he whispered, his cool breath hitting my face. "Is my way of saying I don't forgive you."

JPOV

I couldn't believe I'd just said that.

I couldn't believe I'd said that to Clary. My Clary.

The broken look on her face was a slap in the face.

She stood up, her hand up, stopping me from opening my mouth.

"Jace," she said in a soft, broken voice. "What's wrong you-"

"Wait a second," I cut in, newfound anger rushing over me. "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you? _You leave, leaving a note, telling me to get over you, when you know I can't, and then, being the slutty whore you are, you go all prositute and go sleep with some random guy and get _pregnant?"_

I didn't have time to regret my choice of words. My chest was heaving, I was glaring angrily at her stomach, thinking of the monster that was living in there.

"You hear me, you stupid son of a bitch?" I roared, getting down on my knees so that I was right in front of her round stomach.

"You and your father can go rot in hell! I hope you die, so I don't have to look at your ugly-"

A slap across my face silenced me.

Clary looked down at me, her lips trembling, her green eyes full of tears.

"How could you-how could you _say_ that?" she whispered in a shaky voice, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach, as if shielding it from Uncle Jace and his bad mouth.

"I told you," I sneered, feeling smug that I'd managed to make her cry. Served her right, for breaking my heart more than once, and then stomping on the pieces.

"It's my way of saying I don't forgive you. Or love you."

Clary sucked in a sharp breath, a crystal tear sliding down her cheek.

"You know," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I loved you. I still do. I've always wanted to tell you, but you were always pushing me away, never letting me be close to you..."

I stared at her, pretty sure the shock was sketched across my face.

"And then I got pregnant." She traced her finger along her belly lovingly, her tear-filled eyes soft. "So I left, knowing that our baby wouldn't be normal-"

_Our?_

"If I'd known what you've been thinking of me, this whole time," she said in that same, quiet voice. "I wouldn't have come back."

Seeing my face, she smiled a soft, sad smile. "Yes, Jace," she whispered. "This is your baby."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't take back what I'd just said. I couldn't look at her without wanting to kill myself.

I could feel her next to me, standing on her tiptoes and breathing in my ear,

"This is _my_ way of telling you that I _do_ forgive you."

I fell to my knees the moment the door closed softly behind her, my mind blank.

**Shit shit shit shit...I can't believe I wrote this. I made myself cry. Review and I'll update today or tomorrow. Plz? They mite comfort me. **

***Blows Nose***


	5. The Truth Makes Me Wanna Scream

**Sooo...**

**For the sake of my readers, I'm Updating AGAIN, and will update on I Can See You tomorrow...**

**All those in favor of slapping Jace shitless say 'aye'.**

CPOV

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I needed to leave the Institute, needed to leave New York...

"Clary?"

I stopped at Isabelle's voice.

"Clary? Shit, are you _crying?" _

"No," I sniffled miserably, knowing it wasn't even worth it.

"Yeah, Clary, cupcake, I was born at night but not last night." I felt a slim arm wrap around my shoulders and gently tugged my head down on her shoulder, letting me cry there, not even complaining when I got her shirt wet.

She led me to her room, letting me fall on my side on her squishy bed, and let me continue my crying in her favorite pillow.

She sat next to me, stroking my back. "Clary," she said softly. "What the hell happened?"

"Jace" was the only word I could manage to say through my body shaking sobs.

"Why that-" she sucked in a breath of angry rage.

I shook my head, not having to be one of the Silent Brothers to know what she was thinking. "Don't even think about it, Izzy," I whispered. "It's not his fault his sister's pregnant with his baby."

Her hand froze on my head, where she was currently stroking my hair. "What?" she asked in a weak voice.

I sat up, looking at her curiously through my tears. "What is it?"

"Clary..." she paused. "There's something you should know."

I blinked. She was using her 'Oh, Shit I'm In So Much Trouble For Lying To You' voice.

"Isabelle..." my voice had a warning tone in it.

"Okay, okay!" she threw up her hands in surrender. 'But promise you won't hate me after I tell you?"

I looked at her suspicously. "It depends."

Isabelle gave a little pout, taking a deep breath. "You and Jace aren't really siblings."

vjbvvbsbviylbbbbbbbrb

IPOV

I crept slowly to Jace's room, feeling scared of his reaction. I'd barely been able to handle Clay's.

Clary had stared at me blankly, her face not betraying anything.

No, instead, she'd stood up and had walked out of the room, to God knows where.

Seeing Clary looking like Jace made me hate myself a teeny bit, knowing that it was my fault for not telling him when I'd had the chance.

I knocked lightly on the door, surprising myself. I never knocked. Usually, I'd just barge in, slamming the door open with a smug expression.

But Jace was acting...fragiler**(Is that a word?)** and I wasn't taking the risk of breaking him.

"Go the hell away."

Well. I guess I'd have to take the risk,then.

I opened the door, and immediataly froze.

He was crying.

Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Lightwood/Whatever was _crying. _

If I wasn't in such a compassionate mood, I would've made a joke about it and taken a picture.

Jace looked up at me with red eyes, looking so broken I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him until he couldn't breathe.

"What do you want?" he whispered, not making a rude remark or sarcastic comment.

Wow. He must've really been hurting.

That did not help my nerves, let me tell you.

I crossed his empty white room, sitting carefully on his bed, looking at my long hands, staring in fascination at my blood red nails.

Jace noticed my hesitation and nervousness. "What did you do, Isabelle?" he asked in a suspicous voice.

I assumed an air of resentment. "That's not fair," I said, insulted. "Geez, why's everyone always thinking I've done something? Where is the trust?"

Jace raised an eyebrow at me. "I think it's long gone, just like your virginity."

I slapped in the back of his head with a scowl. "Oh, grow up, you pansy."

He cracked a tiny smile, before it disappeared again.

"So, seriously. What did you do?"

I nibbled on my index finger's nail, something I hadn't done since I was ten.

"Izzy?"

Encouraged by the sound of my nickname, something he hadn't called me in months, set the truth free:

"You and Clary aren't brother and sister. Valentine lied to you."

vguvcduahvciyeba;h;fv

JPOV

I've read about time stopping.

I'd only experienced twice. Once whenI first met Clary. Second whenI was told we were related.

And now third: Being told that we aren't related and my dickhead of a father made it up.

"Wait." I couldn't help but feel sorry for Isabelle, who looked nervous.

"Who's my real, or her real, father?"

Izzy shrugged. "I looked up the Morgenstern timeline, and only Clary and some other boy was in there. You aren't Valentine's son."

I felt my throat close up in relief. "Who's the kid?"

Izzy shrugged. "He died when he was three, knife in the back."

I was quiet for a second. "Why have you waited until now to tell me this?'

She was quiet for a second, fidgeting with my coverlet. "Because you were already so heartbroken, I didn't want to make it worse."

How could this make me...

Oh.

"You would hate yourself for not knowing, feel stupid for believing. I didn't want that to happen-"

"It's okay, Iz, really." I forced a sile for her benifiet. "I'm not blaming you."

I stood up, feeling angry, scared, nervous, and excited and happy at the same time. "Where is she?" I demanded. "Where's Clary?"

Isabelle shook her head. "She left when I told her. I don't know where she went."

yihuhufwhvoghuroo v'rg wvvvvvvvvvvvvvt

CPOV

I stared at the book in my lap, my eyes blurry from tears and reading from witchlight.

I was in the library, reading the book about Shadowhunters's family trees.

I closed my eyes, wondering what Jace's reaction would be when Izzy told him-if she got the courage to-that he was an only child.

And, from my research, the son of Celine and Stephen Herondale.

It was still so hard to believe, after all those months believing he was my brother, that we didn't share one drop of blood.

So that meant our baby...

I looked down at my large belly, tracing circles with my fingers, pausing only for a second when I realized I was tracing runes.

"Hey."

A soft, gentle, angelic voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up, holding my witchlight, illuminating Jace.

I felt a lump rise in my throat, remembering our fight from earlier. "Hi," I whispered, glancing back down at the textbook on my lap.

I felt him slide to the floor next to me, felt his arm sling over my shoulder, felt his other hand creep up to lay on my waist, fingers stretched out across my stomach.

I went still, holding my breath, in case he decided to move. He didn't.

He leaned his head on my shoulder, and I stiffened to keep from shivering.

"See those two?" I pointed at the picture of the Herondales. "Those are your parents."

"Mmmm." his nose was nuzzling my neck, breaking my momentary concentration.

"I take it Izzy's already told you?"

"Mmhmm." he began peppering kisses up along my neck.

"Jace..." my eyes rolled back, letting a low moan escape.

He pulled away, smiling softly, and bent to kiss my stomach gently, making me grin.

"Do you hear me?" he whispered, his lips against my stomach. "Daddy loves you."

My eyes brimmed, and I wished that night would never end.

**Okay, I don't wanna know if you thnk the ending's cheesy. I wanna know if you liked it, and if you want me to write an epilogue, which I already have an idea for...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue: Angel and Apple

**Epilogue:Apples**

**Dedicated To: Everybody who reviewed.**

**Three Months Later...**

Inside the New York City's Institute, the faint sound of babies crying could be heard.

Clary Fray laid in one of the beds in the infirmary, holding her twin babies to her chest, looking at them lovingly.

Her boyfriend, Jace Herondale, or, as she called him, Jace Lightwood, was kneeling beside the bed and stroking her hair, bending down every few seconds to kiss each twin on her fuzzy head.

Magnus, who'd served as their doctor, stood on the far side of the room, watching with adoring eyes at the little family.

Though, he knew, that adoration wouldn't last long.

They'd be hooligans soon, driving their parents insane, getting a motorcycle boyfriend, running away, getting drunk...

He shook the thoughts from his head. No, he was thinking about Isabelle's children, if she had any.

Jace looked at his girlfriend, stroking a stray curl from her sweaty face with a smile. "So," he said, after kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Any names, yet?"

Clary shook her head.

She looked down at her daughters; one had strawberry blond hair, the other had goldish red hair. They both had her emerald eyes.

Jace pointed at the blond. "That's Angel," he said in a soft voice.

Clary nodded her approval, brushing her lips lightly on Angel's forehead.

"Shall we name the other one Buffy?"

Jace frowned in confusion. "Who?"

Magnus, however, got the joke, and groaned. "That was a horrible joke, darling," he told her truthfully.

Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and a name dawned on her, causing her to smile.

"Jace," she said quietly, so Magnus couldn't hear. "You know what your lips tasted like when I first kissed you?"

He frowned, not understanding what she was getting at. "What'd I taste like?"

She smiled. "Apples."

Jace blinked. "That's understandable," he said. "Considering we'd just been eating apples. But what does that have to do with names?"

Clary nuzzled her face into her unnamed daughter's fuzzy head. "I think we should name her Apple."

A slow, happy grin broke through Jace's face.

He bent down to look our daughters in the eye.

"Angel and Apple," he said softly and carefully. "Welcome to the family."

***Sighs* Don't you guys ever get tired of my happy endings? I really hope not, cuz I hate them. They either make me cry or regret I ever read the story. **

**So...Don't read any of my stories if you can't stand happy endings.**


End file.
